sick little games
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: *alternative ending to Eclipse* ... What if Jacob wasn't the only one in danger after the battle? Jasper's gone missing and his family will do anything to save him.. if they can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N heyy everyone this is my third story =] .. It takes place during the end of the battle sense in eclipse.. The movie version… this was actually a dream I had the other night… and I know most ppl when they write a story about the battle sense they kill Alice and Edward and put Jasper and Bella together but since I hate Jasper and Bella stories I can assure you that this story is an Alice and Jasper story ^_^ well here we go… it begins with Jacob getting attack by the new born… srry if I'm off but I totally forgot what they said after Jacob got hurt cuz I was pissed they left out A jasper sense lol so just go with it **

**Edwards POV **

I saw Leah go after that newborn but then Jacob lunged at it snarling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the new born get a hold of him and crush him. Jacob let out a yelp as the other wolves attacked it. "JACOB!" Bella screamed as Jacob fell to the ground.

Jacob was now in human form screaming in pain on the ground "Jacob?" I said running to him. Now his whole pack was beside him "Hold on Jacob Carlisle will help you out" I said as Carlisle ran over here.

I could tell Bella was bout to cry as Carlisle explained what was wrong with Jacob. Soon the rest of the family was over. Jacob let out another scream has Carlisle checked him over 'Edward Stop paying attention to dog boy for one sec and' Jasper said in his mind and before he could finished I cut him off "Jasper, Shut the hell up"

Can't he see that Jacob is important to Bella and if he hurts she hurts and if she hurts I hurt. I looked over at Alice who seemed lost in a vision "Can you guys bring him to his house and I'll be over as soon as possible?" Carlisle asked as Sam went to pick up Jacob. "There coming" Alice said as Jane, Felix ,Demetrie and Alec appeared.

After they disappeared Carlisle left to go help Jake and Esme went home. I looked over at Alice who seemed to be searching for something 'where is he' she kept repeating in her mind "Alice what's wrong?" I asked "I can't find Jasper, I thought he was right here but its like he vanished"

Wait what was he about to say before I told him to shut up? "Well can you see him?" Emmett asked "Nope. When I looked in his future its just nothing" "Well I say we spilt up. Me and Rose will go this way and You and Edward go that way" Emmett said as him and Rose disappeared

I looked over at Alice feeling guilty. Maybe I should of seen what he wanted instead of yelling at him "What's wrong?" Alice asked I shook my head "Nothing. Come on lets go find Jasper"

We ran threw the woods trying to find Jasper's sent but we had no luck. I stopped running as did Alice "What could of happened. I mean he was there before we all went to check on Jake" Now I really felt guilty. How do I tell her that Jasper disappearance could of been stopped if I wasn't such an idiot.

"Alice I should of told you this before but" I was cut off by a scream. Me and Alice looked at each other "Jasper" we both whispered before running in the direction where we heard the scream. "JASPER!" Alice screamed as we reached the source of the scream.

Jasper was laying on the ground eye's closed and teeth clenched. Alice was already by his side. I also ran over "Jasper what happened?' Alice asked but when Jasper went to speak all that came out was another scream. "Edward what is he thinking?" Alice asked

I quickly searched through my brothers mind but I got nothing "I don't know" "Look" Alice said pointing to a bite mark on his neck. It didn't look like a normal vampire bite though. "Okay Alice, You stay here with him I will tell Emmett to come meet you here while I go get Carlisle" She nodded and I ran off hoping that this was just some stupid dream but I new it wasn't and my brothers life was in danger.

**A/N heyy … well do u think its good?…. IK it short but I wasn't sure if u guys would like it so I made it short…. Well tell me wut u think **


	2. life and death

**Edwards POV.**

After I explained everything to Emmett and Rose they ran off to see Jasper and Alice. I was now heading to Jacobs house hoping that Bella wasn't there. I didn't want her to find out about Jasper, She will blame herself when its not even her fault. I also hope that the pack wont mind me coming over.

As I go closer I could hear Jacobs screams "What do want?" Sam ask as I walked up to the small house "I need to speck with my father" I said calmly " he's busy at the moment" Leah said angrily I ignored them and walked up to the door "Carlisle!" Jacob screamed but no answer 'What?' Carlisle asked in his mind "Something bad happened and" I was cut of by another one of Jacobs screams 'Listen Edward I'm a little bit busy right now so what ever happened It can wait!"

I took a step back from the door "Fine but. Never mind" I then ran off before one of the wolves could say anything.

**Emmett's POV**

"Em Rose!" Edward called and we both stopped "Did you find him?" Rosalie asked "Yeah but it doesn't look good. I have to get Carlisle. I need you guys to go help Alice with him. He doesn't look good. They are not to far from here just go that way and take a right.. Just follow Jasper's screams"

We did as Edward told us and when we got there I wasn't expected to see what I saw. Jasper was laying on the ground with his eyes closed and teeth clenched. His head was in Alice's lap and I could see what looks like a bit mark on his neck. But it was different then a normal vampire bite. He looked paler then us. If that's even possible and he was breathing hard like a human dose as if there life depended on it.

Alice looked up at us "What happened?" I asked running over and kneeling by Jazz's side "I don't know. I found him like this" Rose also kneeled down near him. She took one of Jasper's hands and held it close to her "Okay Jazz I'm going to try and sit you up. We need to get you home"

I put my hands under his upper back and stated to sit him up. His eye's shot opened and he screamed so loud I swear the whole town of Forks probably heard. I eased him back down on the ground "Jasper are you okay?" Alice asked worried

Jasper just put his free hand over his stomach. "Dose your stomach hurt?" Rosalie asked but Jasper didn't reply. I lifted up his shirt and gasped at what I saw. There was a huge hole in his upper stomach/lower chest . I could see a rib poking out!

Rose and Alice looked at me then down at Jasper "Oh my god!" Alice gasped "Who would do this to him" Rosalie asked angry "I don't know but it looks like that weird venom stuff is in his stomach to" I pointed out. Just then Edward appeared again "Where is Carlisle?" Alice asked him "Well he was really busy with Jacob and he seemed stressed because he told me whatever was wrong could wait" "WHAT! What about Jasper?" Alice asked "Well we are just going to have to carry him back home and wait for Carlisle to come home" Edward said

I nodded and gently went to pick up Jasper. He screamed again but not as loud as before "Alright lets go" I said and then we were off

We made it to the house but it took longer then we all hoped but as soon as we entered Esme greeted us "How's Jaco-…" she stopped mid sentence as she looked down at Jasper "Oh no.. What happened to him" she asked in a scared voice "All I no is that Alice found him like this" "Go put him on the couch in the living room. Have you got a hold of your father?"

Edward walks up beside me and says "No. He was busy with Jacob and the wolves were getting mad so I just left". I did as told and put Jasper down on the couch. Alice was by his side at once.

She sat on the couch with Jasper's head in her lap. Esme then came in "What's wrong with him?" she asked as she sat at the end of the couch "We don't know but wee think its something to do with this bite mark" Alice said as she pointed to the bite mark on his neck. "Yeah and it could also have something to do with this" I said as I lifted up his shirt

Esme gasped "Who would do such a horrible thing to my child?" "I don't know but I think Jazz is in some real danger" Edward said walking into the room. Just then we heard the front door open. "Its Carlisle" Edward said and walked away

I followed him to the door where we greeted Carlisle. "Hi" Edward said looking away "Look son I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier but I was in the middle of helping Jake" "I understand dad but What I was trying to tell was also important" "Well Im here now son. What's wrong"

Edward was silent for a couple of seconds before he spoke "Well we found out that Jasper was missing and when we did find him he wasn't doing so good. We are not sure what happened but it looks like he was bit by something cause it wasn't just a normal vampire bite… When we found him he was in incredible pain. I couldn't even read his mind, It was to jumbled." He paused and looked up at dad with a serious expression

"Dad I really think Jazz is in some serious danger.. I don't even no if he has the strength to survive" with that Dad ran upstairs to find Jasper

I never really thought about this but I actually might lose my little brother

**A/N Hi everyone.. Thanks so much for all the reviews ..they made me happy**


End file.
